Hebridean Black
by JadedLittleBird
Summary: Harry is in 7th year. The final battle is nearing. Ron & Hermione are always together. And Ginny has returned after being away for a year at a different school.Harry and Ginny are becoming great friends. And why is her Hebridean Black tattoo so important?
1. Default Chapter

A/N I don't own Harry Potter and for a better description of a Hebridean Black see Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them. Also go to J.K. Rowlings website and if anyone can get past the door tell me how please. Im looking for an artist to illustrate this story and any of my other stories all reviews are welcome. I love hearing were ppl want to see the story go so please review.  
  
Harry woke to a tapping on his window. He rolled over and groped for his glasses on his nightstand. He forced them on not quite being awake, since it was only about two o'clock in the morning. Harry groaned at the sight of his snow white owl flapping impatiently outside his window. Hedwig flew in hurriedly when Harry had finally opened the window. She held out her leg to him.  
Harry untied the letter and Hedwig settled herself in the cage. He unraveled the letter to be greeted by his best mate's handwriting.  
Harry  
You will not believe this! Ginny is back well err she refuses to answer to Ginny now, she goes by Ginevra but I'll get to that later. She came home this evening before dinner, she apparated right into the kitchen Harry! She can apparate she's only sixteen Harry. Mum and Dad didn't even seem shocked by the apparition part; they were shocked by her appearance though.  
Ginny has a tattoo! She has a Hebridean Black Dragon on her arm. It's on the top of her forearm its head rests on her wrist and its wings wrap under her arm while its tail wraps up her arm to her shoulder and you can see it shooting bright red flames onto her hand. Her entire right hand is engulfed in flames, its pretty cool. The dragon moves a little and the flames dance around on her hand.  
Mum about freaked when she saw it. She kept asking "Why the Hebrdean Black?" It's like she knew Ginny was getting the damn tattoo. Dad just nodded his main problem was with Ginny's hair. She cut it up to her chin; Dad doesn't think respectable witches should have their hair so short.  
She seemed happy to be home. I'm kinda glad she's home for good. She promised she'd tell me about her year at school soon, but she doesn't seem to keen on telling me. I think something's wrong, no one will tell me much about that school she went to, I'm glad she's coming back to Hogwarts.  
Also Mum says Dumbledore is letting you come to the Burrow early. You'll be here for your birthday, Mum is going to throw you a huge party and Hermione's gonna help her. Just be glad Fred and George aren't planning it. I think my Dad will be there in a few days to get you so make sure you're packed and ready to go. Well I got to go to sleep. See you soon Harry  
Ron  
  
Harry glanced over the letter again. Ginny was home? Mrs. Weasley had made it seem she wouldn't be going back to Hogwarts. The ever annoying question entered his mind once more. Why did Ginevra Weasley go to a different school for her fifth year? Harry groaned and rolled over. Suddenly Ron's last paragraph entered his mind. He'd be at the burrow for his birthday and he would finally be 17 and be allowed to use magic. This was going to be the best summer ever.  
  
"HARRY!" Harry stumbled as Hermione threw her arms around him as he walked through the front door of the burrow. Hermione stepped back and looked up at him. "My god Harry you got tall." He didn't have time to respond while he was surrounded by the Weasleys. He laughed as Mrs. Weasley pushed her sons aside and gave Harry a huge hug.  
"My goodness Harry Hermione was right you sure have grown." He exchanged pleasantries with everyone else and he paused momentarily before accepting a hug from Ginny. He stared at her flaming hand since her robes covered the rest of her arm. He was brought out of his stupor when he heard her laugh lightly.  
"Come on everyone dinner is about ready." Mrs. Weasley herded every one into the kitchen which seemed much larger then the last time he had seen it. After every one was seated and settled Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and Ginny served the food onto everyone's plates. "Harry it is so nice to have you." Mrs. Weasley commented to Harry as she sat down and every one had begun eating. Harry chatted happily with Ron about next years Quidditch team. Harry smiled at Hermione as he saw her grab Ron's hand under the table.  
At the end of last year the two had finally gotten together and Hermione had been ecstatic. It had been a little un-nerving to watch the two snog in his dorm. But it had always been funny watching the two turn red when someone caught them going at which had happened quite a bit. Harry glanced around the entire Weasley family. Charlie and Ginny were talking about her tattoo. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were smiling contently at each other as Percy and Bill talked about different curses. Fred and George were conniving together quietly which made Harry involuntarily shudder, those two could be pretty cruel when they wanted to be.  
"Harry, Harry, are you listening to me?" Ron drew his attention back to Quidditch. It felt good to be home.  
  
Harry woke with a silent scream. His scar was on fire. He couldn't remember anything except his scar. The occlumency lessons had paid off and he no longer received visions and he knew Voldermort knew none of his thoughts and Harry was only aware of Voldermort's strong emotions. He had been angry; Harry had never felt him so pissed off. Harry put his glasses on and headed downstairs for something to drink.  
Harry stepped carefully not to step on the creaky boards, which was a very difficult task in the Burrow. Harry slowed when he saw a light on in the kitchen. He walked warily towards wondering who would be up at this time of night. He had never expected it to be Ginny.  
"Hullo Ginny." He mumbled as he stumbled toward the cupboard with the glasses concealed inside.  
"Ginevra. Its Ginevra now Harry. And you scar is bright red does it hurt?" Ginny asked as he filled his glass with water and sat opposite of her. She looked up at him and he could see curiosity dancing there.  
"Yes it does." Harry stared intently at her arm. The dragon's brilliant purple eyes seemed to watch him. "Why the tattoo Ginevra?" Ginny smiled at him ant stroked the dragon lovingly.  
"Everyone from my school had to get one. It made me feel pretty homesick getting it. Now if I tell you the history behind my tattoo then you have to let me do something okay?" Harry looked at her warily but nodded his head anyway. "At the end of our training and don't bother asking about that, we were put in a line. Our instructor went up to each one of us and put on a hat that was like Hogwarts sorting hat. It was a female hat though. She spoke to me gently almost apologetic. She said I've chosen the Hebridean Black for you. Your past has been tainted by the darkest of magic and your soul has become aggressive in all your actions. Whether in attacking someone or loving them. You my child are one of the strongest and deadliest out there, use your gifts as you see fit. The next moment it felt as if my arm and hand had been set ablaze. I watched as my dragon erupted onto my skin. The others had stared in wonder. None of the others tattoo's had been made so visible or as large. And as that night went on I was the only one to receive the Hebridean Black, and I learned very few were ever given the Hebridean Black." She looked up at Harry knowing he wouldn't understand until she told him everything but she wasn't sure if she wanted to do that.  
"It would help if I knew what this school was for, but I know you're not going to tell me. Now what is it you want to do me?" Ginny noticed the suggestive tone as he wiggled his eyebrows. She laughed lightly as she walked around to kneel by him.  
"Does your scar still hurt?" He nodded yes. "Just don't freak out." Harry watched as her right hand covered his scar. His scar burned even more, he tried to pull away but he found he couldn't. Slowly the pain faded away until it was completely gone. Harry let out a long breath as she removed her hand. Harry stared in awe as the tattooed flames actually glowed.  
"You're not gonna tell me what just happened are you?" She shook her head as a smile lit up her face. He chuckled even though he was slightly weirded out.  
"Don't worry Harry you'll understand soon. And when ever your scar hurts come to me, promise me that Harry." Ginny had turned serious very fast.  
"Ok Ginny, err Ginevra." She smiled at him as she stood and squeezed his shoulder lightly. He could still feel the heat radiating off of her hand. Something huge had happened at that school and now it was plaguing his mind even more now. 


	2. What’s with the Book?

"Harry Harry HARRY! WAKE UP!" Ron yelled as he poked his friend in the ribs. Ron ducked as Harry swung blindly at him.  
"G'way, it's too early." Harry grumbled rolling over to face the wall. Ron stood thinking for a second then promptly jumped on to Harry and sitting on his back. Harry tried to force Ron off of him but found he could not accomplish this task. "Alright you win Ron. But you better have a good excuse for waking me up." Ron stood up and handed Harry his glasses. He tapped his foot impatiently as Harry dressed for the day.  
"Hurry up Harry. Mum wants you down stairs." Harry shrugged as he followed Ron down stairs and into the kitchen to be bombarded by 'Happy Birthday Harry!'. Harry froze looking around at the Weasleys and he noticed Remus and Tonks there as well. His stomach twisted remembering Sirius wasn't there. He shook his head and pushed Sirius to the back of his mind promising to think about it later.  
After receiving hugs and claps on the back from everyone they all sat down and ate breakfast. Every one settled into their own conversations. Ron chatted about Quidditch with anyone who would listen. And Hermione would squeeze his hand every once in awhile. Harry watched every one with a wary gaze. By the end of this war he knew in his heart that there would be empty chairs at this table, it was a miracle the table was still full. Harry had noticed Mrs. Weasley had covered the old grandfather clock and always refused to look at. She was still afraid of having to deal with the losses of her loved ones.  
Harry was brought back to the present day as gifts appeared in front of him; he jumped back as he feared that the pile would tumble down on top of him. Everyone laughed as he stared in horror at the pile.  
"Harry they're just presents, their not gonna eat you." Ron chuckled as Harry picked up a bright orange package. "That ones from me." Ron puffed up proudly. Harry ripped away the orange paper to find a snitch. "Read the engraving." Harry turned the snitch over respectfully. Best Mate's Always and Forever. Harry squeezed Ron's shoulder.  
"I'd hug you but that would be a little awkward." Everyone laughed and Hermione shoved another gift into his hands. She watched him carefully. He was not surprised to find a book hidden in the paper. 'Dragon Mythology', he gave Hermione a look and she mouthed that she would explain later.  
Fred and George had given him a lot of joke items from their store. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had given him a journal with an inscription, "To share your thoughts", it was vague but it touched his heart with the Weasley crest stamped on its cover. Charlie had given him Dragon hide boots and gloves, while Bill gave him a wand holster that fit across his ribs and gave him easy access to his wand. Remus had given him a photo album filled with pictures of his parents as well as Sirius. When Harry opened the album tears stung his eyes and he had quickly moved onto the next gift. Tonks had given him a new cloak that kept the wearer at a comfortable temperature at all times. Percy had given him a book to study for his apparition test which was coming up soon much to Harry's dismay, another thing he had to worry about. Ginny had given him a muggle watch that was gold and red.  
Harry thanked everyone enthusiastically and put his gifts inside his trunk. Ron and Hermione leaned over him as he decided to look through the photo album that Remus had given. They sat silently as Harry flipped through the pages and occasionally stopped tracing the outline of his parents and Sirius. Hermione glanced at Ron worriedly, Ron shook his head no. Hermione huffed and ignored him anyway.  
"Harry maybe we should go back downstairs." Harry nodded and put the album in his trunk and followed Hermione and Ron down the stairs. Harry and Ron settled into a game of chess in the living room as Hermione and Ginny sat discussing something quietly amongst themselves.  
  
"What do you think they are talking about?" Harry asked as he contemplated his next move glancing at the girls warily.  
"That school Ginny went to. Hermione said she figured it all out but she won't tell me. She says I have to figure out on my own or wait till Ginny tells me her self. It's really getting annoying. Those two are always whispering to each other these days. It's getting annoying." Ron declared Check mate a minute or two later. And he began clearing the chess board. "Hermione said she'd give us hints and I think that book she gave you was a hint. Maybe we should go look at it." Ron whispered and pulled Harry out of the room and up the stairs to his room.  
Harry dug the book out of his trunk and opened it to the index. Ron was not surprised to find a chapter underlined. It was titled 'Healer'; Harry flipped to the beginning of the chapter and began to read out loud.  
"In the early 1300's a legend was spread about a group of Wizards and Witches stealing powers from the dragons. The people said that thousands of years ago the dragon breeds had lived together and had thrived with each other. The dragons had been capable of speech and had a gift to heal all wounds, whether physical or magical.  
"Each dragon breeds' power was slightly different. They each had a power point on their bodies were all their power and abilities laid. The Antipodean Opaleye's magical center was naturally their eyes. The Opaleyes were often sought out by humans for them to heal facial wounds or acne because the Opaleyes were able to heal without leaving visible scars. The Opaleyes most often accepted sheep or kangaroos as payment for their services.  
"The Chinese Fireball's magical center was said to be its fringe of golden spikes around its face. The Chinese Fireball was often sought out to heal battle wounds. Most soldiers were brought to the dragon by their family. The Fireball was known to heal impalements best as well as severe hexes and curses. The Fireballs demanded human sacrifice for healing impalements and pigs for the hexes and curses. If a party could not pay after receiving the Fireball's services the dragon often reserved the right to devour those who had crossed him.  
"The Common Welsh Green's magical center was believed to be its teeth but none were ever sure, The Common Welsh would happily heal minor wounds for a sheep or two as payment. It was not uncommon for a Welsh to heal blisters or bites, most dragons refused to do such un important work.  
"The Hungarian Horntail was one of the most sought after dragons for the wizarding world. Its power resided in its spike tail. It was said the Horntail could bring a person back to life if they reached him within an hour of a person's last breath. The Horntail most often than not would turn away the families but on a rare occasion or if you brought the Horntail more than two human sacrifices the Horntail would draw the persons soul back into their bodies.  
"Ron what does this have to do with Ginny I mean really who cares about some legend?" Ron huffed at Harry and yanked the book out of his hands. After scanning for a second he smiled triumphantly and began reading.  
"The Hebridean Black was always the most mystifying of the dragons. Most humans feared to approach the Hebrideans because of their rather sinister appearance. Many who had come in contact with the Hebrideans believed its purple eyes had enchanted them for brief moments of time. The Hebrideans when sought were often sought out by dark wizards. The dark wizards would pay the dragon very well for a year of their services. It was said not only could the dragon heal, it could reincarnate previous wounds. One of the dragons hands were the magical center and often glowed when they used their magic  
"It was then said that ten witches and wizards wished to steal the all the dragons power. At this part of the legend it becomes slightly jumbled but in general it is said each wizard stole a dragon's magical center. Each one was brewed into a potion; every wizard drank a different breed's magical center. After the potion had been completely consumed a tattoo of that particular dragon appeared on the wizard/witch. Each one now possessed the dragons' powers.  
"The legend never tells the origin of this potion or why it affected the entire dragon population causing every single dragon to lose this power. Most wizards do not believe in this legend but those who do believe that the dragons powers will show up in witches or wizards abilities and that the tattoo will be tattooed onto the healer." Harry and Ron sat their silently.  
"Well that's solved but it didn't say anything about a school." Harry said while throwing the book back into his trunk.  
"Harry were can you read about things that are normally completely insane and no one in their right mind would believe?" Ron said a wicked grin appearing on his face. Harry stared at him for a second not quite understanding what Ron was getting at. Then it was as if some one had flicked a light switch on in side his head.  
"The Quibbler! Of course. Get some parchment we'll write a letter right now and ask if she has heard anything or her Dad printed something about it." Harry and Ron jumped up quickly. Harry grabbed a quill and started to write on the piece of parchment Ron had given him.  
  
Dear Luna,  
We were wondering if your dad had printed anything regarding a secret  
school that trains witches and wizards how to use an ancient healing  
power that was stolen form dragons thousands of years ago. If he has  
could you send us this information, it would be greatly appreciated.  
Ron and Harry  
  
Harry thought the letter sounded pretty strange but this was Luna Looney Lovegood they were writing to so it didn't seem to matter at all. Harry gave the letter to Hedwig and sent her off.  
"Lets just hope she has something that will be useful. Until then we'll pretend not to know anything ok. We're good at that."  
"That's only because you rarely do know anything Ron." Ron threw a pillow at Harry which resulted in a deadly pillow fight. Well as deadly as a pillow fight could get.  
Ron and Harry froze when they heard a squeak from the door. One of the boys had miscalculated their throw and sent a pillow flying into Hermione's unsuspecting face. Ginny was standing behind her laughing. Hermione charged ron and tackled him back onto his bed.  
Ginny motioned to Harry and the two silently snuck away from the room. "They'll be at it for hours now." Harry groaned as they headed down the stairs and was surprised to be led into Ginny's room. He stood shocked at the room. "When did you redo your room?" He asked as he sat beside Ginny on her bed.  
"When I got home Bill helped me out." Harry looked around, the walls were a dark blue and got darker as you got to the ceiling which was completely black. There were little silver stars all over and the most frightening thing to him was in the middle of the ceiling a pair of purple eyes were painted there and he didn't like the feeling of being watched. "The pink wasn't really cutting it anymore." She smiled as she noticed Harry staring at the pair of eyes. "Hermione doesn't like them either."  
"Why did you paint them?"  
"They're the eyes of a Hebridean Black. I like to think they protect me while I sleep. Hermione refuses to acknowledge them anymore. Its slightly entertaining." She laid back as Harry began to talk.  
"Yeah I know what you mean. The pictures of my parents always seem to watch over me. I used to hate it but then I realized it wasn't so bad to be watched all the time, its kinda comforting in a way."  
"I'm kinda dreading school now. Everyone is going to stare at me and rumors are gonna fly ."  
"The tattoo might not help either you know. How are you going to explain that to everyone?"  
"I'm not, Dumbledore told me to hide it so I will. I bought some black gloves to wear and when we go to Diagon Alley I'm getting all new robes."  
"Yeah I out grew all my old robes so I'm going to need new ones. I think we all will." Harry couldn't help but wonder how the Weasley's were going to afford to buy the robes.  
"My mum wants me to get that knew style for girls that are all feminine and crap. I bet Hermione will buy that kind, she's been drooling over them in her magazines. I had never pegged Hermione to be a girly- girl."  
"Well I never had thought Hermione would actually go out with Ron and vice versa. A lot weird things happen around here so I think we need to learn not to be shocked anymore."  
"Very true but do you really think anything can get any stranger?"  
"I hope not, my life is already complicated enough." 


	3. Ginevra’s Wrath

This story is going a lot slower than I had intended. But I swear I will stay up all night and write some more. Im just posting this lil bit just to get it posted. PLEASE REVIEW. Ive only gotten one. Reviews make me happy so please review  
  
Ginny rolled over to her side and stared up at him. "That's the point of life, is to be as complicating as possible so you have hundreds of stories to tell when you're old and grey and people can say 'There he goes again'".  
Harry's laugh shook the bed. "I bet I'll be one of those guys who's grandchild will shout out 'DEMENTORS!' just to watch me spring into action."  
"By then you probably won't be able to do any springing." Ginny propped herself on her elbow and watched Harry closely. He was deep in thought, something was bugging him and she knew it. "What ever you want to ask Harry, just ask it." His head whipped around and stared at her in shock.  
"Can you bring people back to life?" His voice was a whisper and tears were stinging his eyes.  
"I can't bring him back."  
"Why not?!" Harry stood and glared at her. She had just admitted she could bring people back just not him. "Why not him, why not Sirius?" Ginny sat up slowly.  
"For two reasons Harry. The first is he's been gone too long and second and most importantly there was no body to bring back to life. Harry I'm sorry." Harry had collapsed to the floor in silent tears. Ginny knelt beside him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.  
"Harry I know you're not going to believe me but I understand your pain of watching him die, Of knowing he is gone forever. But that's just it Harry, he's not completely gone, his memory shall never disappear and your love for him cannot die. Plus he's with your mum and dad now, he's not alone and neither are you." Harry sobbed even harder holding her around her waist tightly. Slowly his sobs died and he was able to calm down.  
"Thank you." He murmured into her neck still not letting go of her. "For understanding, for not pushing me."  
"Don't worry about it Harry. You're human no matter what the Quibbler may say." Harry let out a snort and let go of Ginny. Ginny smiled at him softly and helped him to his feet. "You may want to wait for the redness to fade before you make an appearance." Harry nodded and proceeded to collapse on her bed pulling her with him.  
"Hey!" Ginny exclaimed as she landed on Harry's stomach. "That was uncalled for Mr. Potter. Now let me up."  
"I will if you answer me this. Are you per say ticklish?" With that he began tickling her sides as she giggled helplessly. After several breathless minutes he let her ago and she plopped onto the floor.  
"That was not nice." She pouted on the floor as Harry headed towards the door.  
"Dinner's about ready, better hurry before Ron eats all the food. Ginny hopped up and jumped on his back almost causing him to fall.  
"I want a piggy back ride and I believe you cannot refuse me." Harry chuckled and adjusted her so she didn't fall.  
"No on could Ginevra." Ginny's heart jumped slightly as her name rolled off his tongue.  
"I think I'll go back to Ginny, everyone would like that better any how." She said as she slid off Harry's back and they headed into the kitchen.  
"Good I hate calling you Ginevra." Ron spoke as she sat down across from him. Everyone laughed and some agreed with him.  
  
Harry smiled as Mrs. Weasley brought a huge chocolate cake to the table. Everyone sung happy birthday to him and he blew out the seventeen candles ontop of the cake. He had half expected them to blow up or something but lucky for him nothing of the sort happened.  
Every had large portions of the cake at the insistence of the Mrs. Weasley. Ron and Hermione had pulled him out into the living room when everyone became preoccupied with their own conversations.  
"So when you were with Ginny did she tell you anything about the school?" Hermione asked which drew looks from the boys. "What?"  
"Hasn't she told you?" Ron said looking like a confused fish.  
Hermione blushed deeply. "Well no. She refuses to tell me anything about mainly the legend and sometimes she'll tell me things she can actually do."  
"Then what are you two always talking about." Ron demanded.  
"That's the thing Ron, we aren't really talking its mainly me asking question after question and her changing the topic. She's rather impossible you know." Hermione hissed out angrily. Harry wanted nothing more to leave. This was going to get ugly fast.  
Hermione had confessed last year that she hadn't really liked Ginny all that much, but she hid it well. Always exchanging pleasantries and such. Hermione had always thought that Ginny was an attention seeking little girl. Harry wasn't sure if she still felt that way but he knew that he would soon find out as would the rest of the house.  
"Well maybe she doesn't like you being so nosy all the time. It's not like she's your best mate!" Ron's voice was steadily getting louder causing Harry to wince. The two weren't even aware that there was anyone else in the world at this point.  
"And I'm glad of it! She is only doing this for attention Ronald! She's an annoying and conniving little child!" Hermione yelled at him. Harry was about to say something when Hermione screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Ron had sunk to her side immediately and began asking what was wrong.  
Tears flooded Hermione's eyes as she clutched her ankle which was bent in a most unnatural way, there was no doubt it was broken. At this point Harry noticed everyone rushing into the living room and a short bob of red hair walking calmly up the steps.  
Harry ran up the stairs and began banging on Ginny's door. "Open the door Ginny." Harry spoke just above his normal tone. He stood shocked as Ginny threw open the door and yanked him inside closing the door behind him.  
"Lock it. I know you can." Harry sent a couple locking charms at her door and turned back to star into her chocolate eyes. They were red and filled with tears.  
"Ginevra." Harry spoke gently to her knowing full well she could lash out at him. "Couldn't you have done something less painful." Ginny laughed lightly.  
"No I couldn't have Harry. She had not right saying those things. The thing is Harry I thought she was my friend, I did. I'm an idiot now that I look back on it but... oh Harry." Ginny laid onto her bed and began crying again. Harry sat down beside her and gently rubbed her back. "After my first year Harry I've been desperate for friends. Now I see all the time she ever treated me remotely nice was because she felt sorry for me and she felt she had an obligation to Ron. I had considered her my first friend and to find out it was all a lie..." She left the sentence hanging Harry already knowing there were no words to describe the pain she was feeling.  
"You should still go heal it properly. You don't have to apologize, lets just go down there you can heal and we'll come right back here okay?" Harry spoke gently praying she would say okay.  
"Alright but you can't ditch me." Ginny got up and walked downstairs. Her and Harry pushed through the pack of read hair till they reached Hermione.  
Ginny knelt beside Hermione then locked her eyes with Hermione's. With a final glare Ginny grabbed Hermione's ankle. Hermione screamed as the pain got worse and then disappeared. Ginny stood quickly and followed Harry back to her room, the entire Weasley family staring after her. 


	4. It continues

Harry relocked the door after he shut it. Harry turned to find Ginny lying on her bed curled up in to a ball. He sighed and sat beside her finding it ironic that not just a couple hours ago she had been the one comforting him.  
"You want to know the worst part Harry?" She didn't even bother waiting for an answer knowing full well he didn't have one. "It knows that I can heal any physical ailment. Hell I can bring souls back into their bodies and let them live again. But I cannot even heal any mental wound. I can't heal the pain a memory can cause or the pain words wield. Its rather frustrating Harry." Harry murmured his agreement as her tears began to flow.  
Harry pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her cradling her to him gently. He held her until her tears subsided and she drifted off into sleep. After tucking her underneath her sheets, he crept downstairs.  
Ron reached Harry first; grabbing him Ron dragged him into the kitchen.  
"Ginny did that to Hermione didn't she? She broke Hermione's ankle from across the damn room Harry." Ron's voice didn't sound angry just frightened. "And how did you get her to come down and mend it again not even mum could have done that."  
"I told her I wouldn't make her apologize. I hate to say it but Ginny had every right to do what she did. Doesn't' mean she should have but she did have the right and I think Hermione knows that." Ron sighed knowing Harry was right but not sure if he wanted to accept that quite yet. "We should go out there and see what's going on." Harry led Ron out into the living room.  
The room hushed as they entered and everyone looked at Harry expectantly. Harry sighed knowing they wanted him to do all the talking. "She's upstairs asleep. Hermione I suggest you sleep downstairs for the night, your ankle is probably going to be sore for the next couple of days."  
Mrs. Weasley realizing that Harry did not intend to say any more rushed everyone to bed. She sent Percy to fetch some pillows and blankets for Hermione. After giving Hermione a kiss goodnight Ron followed Harry up the stairs silently.  
The boys changed for bed and Ron looked at Harry expectantly. "Did you know Hermione didn't like Ginny? I always thought they were pretty good friends." Ron stated bluntly.  
"Well so did Ginny. I don't think Hermione has ever forgiven Ginny for what happened with the chamber. Hermione wanted to be the one to solve it and Ginny inadvertently prevented her from doing that. After that she's been thinking Ginny has been seeking our attention, she thinks Ginny is trying to take us away from her. I don't think Hermione realizes that it's not possible for Ginny to do this. Hermione has been acting chum with Ginny to find out if we had told her anything we hadn't told Hermione. But the point is that Hermione feels threatened by Ginny." Harry said this all very calmly.  
Ron lay back dropping the subject. As he thought about it he could remember times Hermione had purposely found reasons to stay away from Ginny and how she had tried to get Ron to not pay attention to the whole boyfriend thing in his fifth year. The most disturbing part was how Hermione had acted when she found Ginny would be leaving Hogwarts. She hadn't seemed troubled at all she had seemed rather cheerful about it actually. Hermione had kept coming up with reasons why they should be happy Ginny was leaving. Ron had always thought Hermione was looking for the silver lining but now he realized she hadn't needed a silver lining. Ron rolled over trying to sleep knowing full well this summer wasn't going to be as great as he had thought.  
  
The rest of the summer seemed to go by in an uncomfortable silence. Ron and Harry found themselves torn between the two girls. Hermione was not sure whether to be angry or embarrassed so she found herself stuck between the two. As the days went by though she saw that Ginny had never intended to try to take the boys' attention that it was all in her head. Yet Hermione could not find the courage to go to Ginny and right her wrongs. Every time she went to do make amends Hermione would chicken out and find a book to lose herself in.  
Ginny had taken to staying out of Hermione's way. If Harry and Ron were with Hermione Ginny would busy herself with household chores or would be out tending to the garden. Harry and Ron tried to spend equal time with the girls but as the summer began to come closer to the end the boys had taken to hanging out in Ron's room by themselves. Harry used the time to study for his apparition test. It seemed all this quiet time had been useful and Harry was able to pass his test on the first try.  
August 25th brought the delivery of their Hogwarts letters. Hermione's letter was accompanied by the Head Girl Badge. Hermione was so excited she temporarily forgot about the discomfort between her and Ginny and so did Ginny. Ginny's hug of congratulation some how was able to smooth over a month of uneasiness. At that moment it seemed the entire house had sighed in relief.  
The next day the group found themselves at Diagon Alley. Mrs. Weasley had collected the four book lists and sent the kids to go buy robes and clothing. Harry looked at Ron uncertainly; they hadn't even gone to Gringotts.  
"Um Ron how are we suppose to pay?" Harry whispered in Ron's ear as they entered a new clothing store that sold both wizard and muggle clothing.  
"Mum didn't tell you? I'll explain tonight ok." Harry nodded as a wizard dressed in muggle fashion pulled him away. It seemed each one of them were to have someone waiting on them. Harry stood in awe as the wizard threw article after article of clothing at him telling him to try them on. After he had a whole wardrobe of muggle fashion they moved onto robe fashions. Harry chose a baggy style with a phoenix clasp that was an inch or two below the base of his throat. His robes had a hood which was a rarity for Hogwarts robes. After he had chosen some dress robes he noticed that Ron was waiting with a bag. "It's amazing how many clothes will fit in these things." Harry nodded in agreement when the man handed him a bag identical to Ron's.  
After a couple of minutes the girls met them carrying their own bags. Mrs. Weasley met them shortly after. She ushered them to a near by café and sat them down for lunch. "Now where else to you all need to go?" After a jumble of answers it was settled they would go to the Quidditch store and then the pet store.  
"Harry are there any Chaser positions open on the team this year?" Ginny asked this question almost fearful of the answer.  
"Yeah we have an opening." Harry answered with a soft smile.  
"Gin you'll probably make the team. You're pretty good." Ron replied shoving the rest of his sandwich in his mouth. Ginny laughed as Hermione pinched Ron's leg rather hard.  
The group spent a good hour in the Quidditch shop and managed to walk out even with their arms full of purchases. Mrs. Weasley shrunk the purchases and put them in the proper owner's clothing bags.  
At the pet store Harry and Ron bought owl treats as Hermione bought little toys for Crookshanks. Ginny walked around looking at the various magical pets, stopping at small cage resting on the floor. Inside was a small fluff ball of a puppy.  
"Excuse me what kind of puppy is this?" Ginny asked one of the witches working there.  
"Oh she is an English Foxhound; no one seems to want an ordinary dog these days." The witch said sadly.  
  
Ginny walked out of the store happily with a small puppy attempting to lick her face. It had taken some heavy persuasion to get her mum to allow Ginny to purchase the puppy. With the puppy came a magical cage that had a bathroom pad in the corner and would expand when the puppy began to grow. Mrs. Weasley groaned when it was time to leave Diagon Alley. Ginny handed the puppy over to Mrs. Weasley who went back with Ron and Hermione by Floo.  
Harry and Ginny arrived only seconds before the others. Ginny immediately took the puppy and sat with her on the floor trying to get her to go to the bathroom on the little pad in its cage. Ron and Hermione took everyone's things to the proper rooms.  
"I didn't know dogs where allowed at Hogwarts." Harry said as he scratched the puppy behind its ears. It responded by playfully nipping Harry's finger tips.  
"I don't know if they are but I'm sure Dumbledore will let me keep her. She's too cute to reject." To Ginny's happiness the little puppy went to the bathroom on the pad earning it a treat and praise.  
"What are you going to name her?" Harry asked as he picked the little puppy up and placing her in his lap on her back so he could pet her stomach.  
"Bernice. I can call her Bernie." Harry looked at her strangely. Bernice seemed like a rather odd name for a dog.  
"Well whatever you want Ginevra." Harry said lightly ruffling her hair as he stood up and plopped himself on the couch. Harry laughed when he saw Ginny stick her tongue out at him. "So what do you think Ron and Hermione are doing?"  
"I bet Hermione's modeling her new knickers for him." Harry looked horrified at the very thought as Ginny began laughing wildly cause Bernice to bounce around her.  
"I did not need to know anything about Hermione's knickers. Maybe yours but definitely not hers." Ginny abruptly stopped laughing and her mouth hung open as she stared at him. Harry began laughing and launched a tickle attack on her sending Bernice into hysterics.  
Ginny as a last defense clamped onto Harry's wrist with her teeth causing Harry to stop his attack.  
"Ow Ginny that hurt." Harry said as he stared at Ginny in mock horror. Ginny let out a light laugh and reached over placing her right hand on the bite mark. Harry felt the familiar sharp pain. He looked down to see it completely healed. "Now Ginny you gotta quit that. Hurting someone then healing them it just ain't right."  
Ginny laughed as Ron and Hermione entered the room. Hermione sat by Ginny looking a little nervous as she petted Bernice.  
"Harry come on." Ron pulled Harry up and out of the room. "Hermione's going to apologize to Ginny." Ron said as they walked up the stairs. Ron pushed Harry into their room and sat down on his bed.  
"Now about today with the money thing. I had thought mum told you. But you know how Sirius was declared innocent at the end of last year. Well a month or so ago the Ministry unfroze his accounts. At this time Remus found a safe box in Sirius's old room. In the box was his will he had written." Ron took a deep breath.  
"Well Ron spit it out. What did the will say." Harry asked impatiently.  
"Sirius asked my mum and dad to watch over you and he left all his family assets to us. All the Blacks properties were sold and the profits went to us. We are extremely rich. Mum won't let you pay for anything ever again. Remus got a nice sum of money as well." Ron watched Harry carefully trying to judge his reaction.  
"That's great Ron." Harry's face lit up in a smile. "Now I think we should go check on Hermione and Ginny just incase you know." Ron nodded and the boys left to go find the girls. 


	5. Kings Cross

It was the night before the four headed off to Kings Cross. Molly was running from Ron's room to Ginny's making sure everyone had everything packed. Molly went through each of their trunks double checking the list she had made for each of them. Molly's hair was coming out of her long braid and going every where making her look like an insane person running around the house.  
After Molly's tirade the four Hogwarts students sat in Ron's room. Hermione and Ron were cuddling on Ron's bed as Ginny and Harry stared at them in slight disgust from Harry's cot.  
"So you two get to wake up late tomorrow while me and Ron are dragging your stuff as well as ours across England." Hermione pointed out not hiding her jealousy.  
"You guys are riding in a car it won't be that bad. And mum and dad will be there to help you." Ginny stated as she flopped back onto Harry's pillow. "Plus you guys will have the whole backseat of the car to your selves." Hermione and Ron blushed as Harry and Ginny tried to hold back their laughs.  
"That's not all we do you know." Hermione stated with a huff and a blush as she realized the double meaning of her statement. Harry and Ginny burst out laughing and Ginny managed to roll off the cot and onto the floor with a loud thump.  
Hermione and Ron couldn't help but laugh as well while Ginny rubbed her bruised elbow. Ginny tried to glare but she couldn't keep the smile form her face as she pulled herself off the ground.  
"Karma sucks." This sent everyone into laughs again. Ginny sat next to Harry clutching her side. "Well that was fun, but I think I'll head to bed. You three have fun." Ginny stood with a grin still playing on her lips as she walked towards her room.  
Ginny changed into her Pajamas and crawled into her bed. She stared at the purple eyes on her ceiling. It's going to be so weird going back there. People are going to stare at me and talk about me. There will be so many questions and so little answers. I'll have no one. When we go back Ron will be so busy with N.E.W.T.S. and Quidditch and all his friends. Hermione's Head Girl and Harry's Quidditch captain. Even Draco will be busy. I'll be so alone. With those final thoughts Ginny fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Ron and Hermione woke to find they had fallen asleep in Ron's bed. Hermione rushed out to get ready and gathered Ginny's things as well as her own. Hermione carefully lifted Bernice's cage and carried it down stairs trying not to disturbed the sleeping puppy. Ron joined her and his parents shortly after struggling with his and Harry's things.  
Mr. Weasley loaded everything in the car he had rented while Ron and Hermione ate breakfast. Mrs. Weasley rushed them into the care complaining about how late they were and they'd be lucky if they didn't miss the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Ginny wake up." Harry tried gently shaking the sleeping girl awake but alas she refused to come into the waking world. "GINEVRA!" Harry resorted to yelling into her ear which sent Ginny right into the air. As soon as her eyes fell on Harry she began yelling.  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ginny launched herself at Harry, which resulted with them on the floor. Ginny began tickling Harry's ribs. After a couple seconds she rolled off of him and lay on the floor beside him. "Never wake me up like that."  
"Trust me I won't." Harry said with a laugh. He stood up and offered her a hand. "Now hurry up or we'll be late." Ginny huffed and walked off towards the bathroom. Harry couldn't help but watch her hips sway gently with each step.  
Harry and Ginny apparated to Kings Cross and quickly stepped aboard the Hogwarts Express. They were both dressed in their uniforms with their heavy cloaks pulled over them because of the cold rain that would greet them. They found the compartment Ron and Hermione had put their stuff in and sat down wondering were Ron was.  
"He's probably attached to Hermione as she makes her rounds." Harry said and Ginny nodded. That sat in comfortable silence for a good hour before Ginny slipped into sleep. Harry watched her as she slept. He couldn't figure out how they had become so close of friends in so little time and he couldn't remember when he began thinking of her as more than just a friend.  
Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Ginny sitting straight up and coughing wildly. With each cough it was evident it was becoming harder and harder for her to breathe. Harry rushed to her and tried to soothe her.  
"Draco," She managed to get out before her body was racked with deadly coughs once more. Her eyes pleaded with Harry for him to understand. Harry gave her a skeptical look then ran from the compartment. Many students stared at Harry in horror as he searched each compartment. He finally found Draco sitting by himself in one of the back compartments.  
Harry was greeted with a glare as he tried to regain his breath. "Well what do you want Potter?" Draco snarled at him as he stood up in a defensive stance. Draco had stopped his petty insults shortly after their fifth year. It was said that Draco had renounced the Dark Arts and had allowed the Aurors to search his father's homes after his mother had deserted him.  
Draco's face was always grim as he walked the halls of Hogwarts alone. His robes were always of the finest material and his clothes always neatly pressed. Most Slytherins ignored him and he ignored most everybody except his Quidditch team. The last year Draco and his team had lost the Quidditch Cup by a point.  
"Ginny..." Harry never was able to finish as Draco's face constricted into worry as he bolted out of the compartment and somehow found Ginny's compartment. Harry arrived shortly after to find Draco had pulled up Ginny's vest and blouse to reveal her smooth stomach. Harry was about to grab him when Draco's spine began to glow as his left hand rested on Ginny's stomach.  
"Close the door Potter." Harry complied as he watched Draco conjure a bucket that Ginny leaned over and began coughing blood into it. "Its okay Ginny, just let it go." Harry heard Draco mutter with his hand still pressed on Ginny's stomach. After a minute or two Draco laid her back on the bench were she quickly fell asleep.  
Draco smoothed out her clothes and with a flick of his wand the bloody bucket disappeared. Draco plopped onto the other bench. Harry sat next to him staring at him.  
"You're a Dragon Healer?" Harry asked in a mixture of awe and horror.  
"I'm a Hungarian Horntail." Draco pulled his collar to reveal his left collar bone were a Hungarian Horntail sat. "All of us go through this. You see Potter every wizard has blood in them that contains no magic. Your blood determines how strong you are, now this is not well known of course but to be a Healer all you blood most contain magic. So our tattoo's cause us to become sick. The more powerful you are the more painful it is. The tattoo causes the non magical blood to your stomach. It is then the Healer who needs to puke up the blood. But it's so painful it is almost impossible to do on your own. I was luck enough to go through this right before I left that school for good. For all of us need another Healer to help us. She'll be doing this for a good week." Harry stared at Draco with his mouth open.  
"But she was gone from Hogwarts for a year you never were."  
"I went there during summer term since after fourth year. I finished this last summer that's when I met Ginny there." Harry stared at Draco taking everything in. Draco was a healer. He was Ginny's friend.  
"Malfoy did your dad know about you?" Harry asked fearfully. If his father knew then the Dark Lord knew.  
"No. The instructors tricked many of us thinking we'd lose our gifts if we told anyone." Draco said grimly as he glanced at Ginny then looked at Harry. "Look Potter I know you don't like me and I'm not very fond of you either but I care about Ginny and she cares about you. Don't hurt her, she has just as much resting on her shoulders as you do, she might even have more."  
Harry considered Draco's words. "So a truce then Malfoy?" Draco nodded and they shook hands briefly. "You should go before Ron gets back. He won't be as understanding." Draco nodded and in a fluid motion was gone. Harry stared at Ginny trying to register the last half hour. Harry soon found himself asleep with two dragons flying around in his mind. 


End file.
